


Don't Think Twice

by Turnleft_atgreenland



Series: Don't Think Twice [1]
Category: Bob Dylan (Musician)
Genre: 60s, F/M, New York, Rough Sex, Slow Burn, Slow Romance, Sweet Sex, vintage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-29
Updated: 2020-11-29
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:53:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27781081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Turnleft_atgreenland/pseuds/Turnleft_atgreenland
Summary: Every day our lives change. Drastically or meagerly. Sometimes those changes impact us throughout our lifetime. Jacqueline never expected anything like him, the man who agreed with her outspoken words, and he never thought anyone like her would want him- trust him, hold his head whilst he cried helplessly or listened to his words of poetry.
Relationships: Bob Dylan/Original Character(s), Bob Dylan/Original Female Character(s)
Series: Don't Think Twice [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2032360
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	1. Janurary 1, 1960

**jacqueline**

the cafe was stirring with chills. customers piled in customarily, taking their seats. we only received the same people that came in- as if they were lost, with no direction home and no where to go. we were their destination, that glowing golden light at the end of the road.

overtime, the counter i worked at filled quickly, faces all facing me. some of them with smiles, others with frown that i knew was from the lonesomeness. they were all lonely, the ones without the loved ones, but i just wish they could see they weren't alone.

they came here, i had realized, out of that loneliness. that especially stung around this time, the pain of not having anyone to lightly peck on the cheek was the new year came, practically dropping in.

my eyes were guided by the movements, the waves of motions that followed easily around the cafe. over the night i had gained some questions from customers, mainly about who would be playing tonight.

the man i had been looking for hadn't showed yet- i would've heard the little ding from the top of the slammed door. but i didn't, yet. so instead i swerved around the ever so warming cafe, that hid people from the heinous power that clustered in a swarm outside the door, begging to get in. they gave me the usual hello's and goodbye's, or their next order, or even their first. for some it simply was a bagel, for others it was a sweltering glass cup of coffee.

i looked back at the front of the cafe, the empty stage that stood with no one sparking it. no music had been bursting calmly through the lips of some stranger we happened to pick up through some blatant ad.

almost on cue (it had to be on cue), the bell that rested just above the door had awoken, by the presence of the man i was searching for, waiting for. i didn't hear his name, but by the shy way his hands curled around the bulky guitar case he heaved through the door, i knew it was him.

he seemed lost. just by the looks of his eyes widening when he looked at the crowd of people, i knew he wasn't from here. he didn't have the natural pierce with his eyes when he looked at people. instead, his glance was more gentle. as if feathers rained down in the room.

i had decided to make my way over towards the man, well i had to so it really wasn't much of a decision. when i reached him, his eyes scanned over me, he wasn't judging me with an observation, more so trying to remember my face.

"please tell me you're bob, the one alan hired for the night-" i left my question hanging, i didn't know how to finish the sentence. my short moment of peaking worry came to a rapid end once a chuckle buzzed off his lips.

he smiled, sweetly, "yeah," he paused for a moment, his eyes soaking in the winded down aesthetic of the beige cafe, "so do i just," his eyes now showed me what he meant, the stage, "do i just go on there or-"

i nodded, trying to return the smile he had shined just a few moments before, "yeah, yeah."

i giggled quietly as his hand reached over to scratch his neck, "sorry, i've only done this a few other times and everywhere here is nerve wrecking, especially the people-"

"sometimes nerve wrecking people make the city, and that's true for here. there's a beauty in all the wrecked up nerves," i finished for him, "now shall i bring you to the stage?" i cringed a bit at my odd choice of words, but he didn't. he tilted his head at me, the small waves in his hair flopping over themselves a tad.

he nodded now, vigorously, eagerly. i only grinned and waved my hand for him to follow. the tidy heels i wore clicked against the glossed wooden floors with a weltering simplicity- it felt homey here, that's the only reason i kept the job.

"ladies and gentleman," i spoke into the mic, once again having to wave bob next to me, "here we have bob-" he mouthed something quietly to me- i could only make out the d and lan so i took my best guess and prayed it was right, "dylan, bob dylan!"

a small group of dispelling applauds rose and fell in the same matter of seconds for the boy. i encouraged him to take my place as i shifted away, making my way back to my spot behind the counter before i would go around again like i always did to take orders.

but, i watched him for a moment. his voice rang in, falling down upon everyone who now were in ethereal shock. he casted the chords from his guitar around the room, letting them float every way the pleased.

his voice however, it was something else. it wasn't smooth or light, more so a slur- but a beautiful one. i must've saw two faces look away due to the sound he provided them with, but i thought it was stunning.

looking at him i realized he was going somewhere. he was going to become something and for generations people would care about him greatly. his fans and admirers, they'd all love him.

and for some reason i looked down at myself. i was studying, protesting, things that i saw limited people whom were similar to me. it tore down their dreams, ruined their futures. all because they had grand opinions with meager voices to express them with.

after a while, when the glowing lights dimmed and the people faded, so did the music. i didn't really realize he had finished his set once an array of claps were the only sound my ears could hear.

he looked at me, smirking proudly as i gave him a small thumbs up. he chuckled, and i wish i could've heard it.

people's eyelids clearly grew heavier as their mouths fumbled to strangle out words. i nodded at the requests they gave to me, bringing them back. my eyes fell back to him, and his case that was full again.

the customers flooded out one by one to return to their dwelling. the wavy-haired boy didn't though, instead he just stood there, well now he sat, and he stared. at nothing.

"you alright?" i called from the counter, earning his attention.


	2. Janurary 1, 1960

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Part two of the first chapter

**jacqueline**

"everything's fine, i'm just, shocked i guess you could say, flabbergasted, astonished." he stopped his search for the right word, and looked at me, waiting for me to respond with something.

"you should be, you're quite talented y'know, i don't see many people with that kind of talent come into a place like this." i signaled to my weary surroundings, the run down cushions that were ripped up on chairs, the hanging light fixtures that still did their job but just didn't do it pleasingly. his eyes followed where i led them, and he looked back at me with sorrow in his eyes.

"i'm sorry," he was soft, his legs carried him closer to me but in a timely fashion that seemed to take years.

i chuckled, grabbing a cloth from under the counter- we had plenty hanging on a small rack, "for what? you didn't do anything, and you shouldn't apologize for things you don't do." i moved myself over towards the rusting faucet, and wet the cloth underneath the cascading water. my eyes watched as the now drenched object soaked up the moisture and drizzled in my palm.

he shrugged and intently watched me wipe down the wooden counter, putting just the right amount of elbow grease in, "i still feel bad, you seem nice enough to be working somewhere better than this place."

"i have no connections. for a woman like me- or any woman, you need connections to get by, a sweet smile gets you no where."

i was taken aback, by myself. not once have i expressed myself so quickly but so thoughtfully. nor have i ever shared those types of feelings with some stranger who happened to walk into the cafe i worked at.

"so you're one of those?" his eyes enlarged just a bit at his tone, mine however didn't. i was use to that response if i ever let my opinions slip- it was natural, "i didn't mean it like that-"

"sure you didn't" i smiled at him, at the way he looked at me with the flame of curiosity in his chest burning. i watched it spark through his dilating pupils that stared within me, searching for something even if i didn't know what it was.

"i-i'm serious, i don't mean to be such a prick," he frowned this time, awkwardly jogging to help me fix and clean- even if he was only just a few steps away.

i shook my head as i felt powered by laughter, "you're not a prick! i'm just extremely opinionated, that's all." i shrugged, pausing for a moment to look at him.

"there's nothing wrong with being opinionated and going after what you believe is right," i thought i resumed but i guess not, i was still in a lingering pause, now staring mindlessly at my close to glistening counter top. i only grinned, turning to look at him again which was more of a pleasant sight compared to the counter.

"i know, i'm quite proud i'm not some floozy girl trying to make it by only by the helps of her husband. i mean, i'm not saying it's their fault, we really have nothing else. we're judged endlessly yet anyone can say anything to us and not get shamed for it. but if we dare speak against it, we're the bad guys," i sighed, reaching behind my head to tidy up my slumping pony tail that was barely held by my loose rubber band.

i was stunned with what he said after, i didn't expect it, never did it cross my mind a bit.

"i agree."

he said it plainly, but i was still astounded. my lips twitched- i could feel them curl my cheeks as they greeted my newfound smile, a beam that i hadn't experienced in quite some time.

"well then," i sighed for a second afterwards, "it's close to twelve, i think you should probably be getting home, let that mind of yours flow over a good night's rest." i hung the rag back onto the small rack, and closed the counters quietly. i knew the owner of the place, cal, had left some time back to go and work with his own needs. he always went out the back, that way no one bothered him with annoying small talk.

he was about to speak, i saw his lips part slowly for each other, but he didn't. instead he gave me something along the lines of a sorrowful frown, and his eyes seemed to gloss- must've been the reflection from the stalking moon.

"are you staying here? or are you going home as well?" he asked me, curious one he was.

i shook my head, "i'm going back to my place of course, i've got more work tomorrow," i chuckled, throwing off my company apron, letting it drape from the coat rack by the door.

"well, let me walk you home- it's quite dark out, the night leaves many people vulnerable to danger," he let the suggestion or rather offer sink into my mind for a moment. i contemplated, he wasn't wrong, plus his words were that of a poetic genius, but i was fine. besides if anyone was going to be danger, it was him.

"i'm good, i do appreciate the offer though, but you're the stranger and frankly i don't want you knowing where i live," i giggled, pulling down my rouge coat from that same rack, trying not to have the long pole tip over and cause a commotion.

"i won't do anything, promise."

i looked at him, admiring him and his ginger gaze for a small second, "and i still won't say yes, promise."

he bit his lip as he looked at me, shaking his head whilst he held back a fizzing chuckle. the aroma of the room complimented him, his scruffy jacket and untidy jeans that were littered with wrinkles and creases- and his hair, i couldn't stop admiring his hair. i was a bit jealous, my hair was plain, brown and straight, nothing interesting.

"well, i get you're saying no now, but i can promise this as well, our paths will cross again, someday, somewhere." he grinned smugly at me, his fingers falling and hanging from his unoccupied belt loops.

i rolled my eyes with a smirk, leaning against the paper walls, "what makes you so certain of that? i've barely known you a second and you've barely known me a minute."

"we have the same opinions, values, beliefs, we're bound to cross again if our minds think alike."

yeah, sure bob. we'll see if that sentence ends up staying true.

"if you say so, so long bobby," i gave him a tiny wave before shifting my weight onto the souls of my feet. it felt good, the bell dinging as the price of the haunting breeze caressing my cheek hazily.

"bobby? where'd bobby come from-"

"it sounded good for the moment!"


	3. January 10 , 1960

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning; Some lustful thinking

bob

i didn't know how i got here, sitting inside of a rugged pub, listening to some prick try his bets to pluck his guitar and sing along to some song he thought was good. yet it wasn't. 

the drink felt nice, my fingers curled around the glass handle each time i tilted it to my lips allowing the bitter drink to flow down my throat, enticing me some more- but to something that i didn't even know. i probably just enjoyed the feeling of letting myself go loose. 

nothing excited had happened in my life, each day had been the same. i found some cafe's two times a week or more to play a set at, i'd engage in some time straining small talk then leave. maybe even flirt a bit but that usually didn't happen. 

of course, sometimes my path would be crossed with someone who peaked my curiosity. someone whose intelligence intrigued me, but that didn't happen often. most owners or managers wanted me out, instantly. 

i liked to observe things, gave me a sense of what was happening around me, what kind of devilish things surrounded me. i took notice of a woman, close to my age or just a tad younger, gliding her finger down someone else's chest.

i rolled my eyes, and a scoff fell from my lips, who even had the audacity to engage in public affection, make out sessions in front of a crowd. it was disgusting and a horrible experience to anyone who was around. 

"don't you just hate it when people do that shit," a voice had hiccuped from behind me, but the direction was not facing me. when i turned around in the stool, my eyes were met with a woman, a plain one- nothing special, nothing different.

her hair was pigmented with the feathers of a sparrow, those feathers draped down her back lazily, cascading off her shoulders. i saw some streaks highlighted with the hue of the golden sun, but it was more dull, not as vibrant. she looked at me, grinning smugly at my appearance. i watched as her eyes flicked down to my loose shirt that was decorated in the plain pattern of plaid.

her eyes glowed under the sandy tints of the hanging lights that twirled above us. she could've been plainer than my very own shirt, but she wasn't that plain. she was bland. her complexion mostly clear with scattered pimples near the temples of her head. i'm not saying she was ugly, but she wasn't exotic- she wasn't something rare that yours eyes yearned to see one day. 

"you're staring at me now, i hope you know i'm not some prostitute whom walks the streets," she chimed, her voice felt like rocky shards of gravel that were sporadically kicked along an old dusted road.

i smirked now at her, the feel of my lips curling was almost new- i hadn't worn amusement in a while, "there's not much to look at-"

her laughed filled the room, skidding off walls as the drunken undertones rose above the surface. her eyes creased in pure bliss with the echoing tune of her giggles floating into mid air. 

"you alright there?" i asked her, watching her, only drowning myself in more tranquilizing amusement. 

she bit her lip while studying me, i only knew that based of the scanning her eyes held on me, clutching me, "not much to look at? well aren't you different." she rolled her eyes at me, watching in complete appeal as i let out a joking scoff. 

i shrugged my shoulders, enjoying my smirk just a bit more, "i get that a lot, i guess i'm just special like that." i winked at her, jokingly of course, i wasn't one who was overly thrilled with one night stands. so the wink really did mean nothing, it meant stellar humor that no one seemed to find comedic. 

"who said you were special? i certainly didn't." this time she moved away from me, by a few inches- she still was near me. i could sense her gaze still glued onto me, and mine glued to hers. it took me a second. more like a minute, to think of a comment clever enough to add to my dry sarcasm. 

"i can tell that you do, you can't seem to look away from me. but it's alright, i like the attention."

maybe i was getting rather too caught up in the web of a flirtatious banter- but that didn't mean i wanted to be untangled. i was tangled up in red; the color, the feeling, the laughter, the impulsiveness. it was refreshing, like a splash of cool summer water that aches to be chilled.

she turned to me now, her waist fitting against the edge of the glossy counter- it felt her smaller curves perfectly. i felt horrible for looking, but the way she leaned- made my mind run.

"well it's hard to look away from someone when they can't stop staring at you, gawking at you." i raised an eyebrow, "oh stop that act, you think i can't see your eyes roaming around my body? i'm not mad, i do have a nice figure, too bad you'll never see the full thing."

my eyes widened, i could feel my eyebrows furrow together as my smirk broadened across my astounded face, "mine may be prettier." i took another swig of my beverage, my cheeks naturally turned a light red when i felt her look at me, i even saw her lightly brush her tongue across her bottom lip.

"hm, i'll be the judge of that." she smirked at me, her smirk widening as she temptingly raised her plucked chestnut eyebrow at me, i saw her face crease once again, but this time out of a growing want, that i was falling a victim to.

"is that so? who says i'll let you-"

my breath was stuck in my throat as i watched her step closer to me, leaning into me, her eyes turning slender as her voice drowned me in thoughts that revolved around her, "oh you'll let me, you should be shocked i'm letting you."


End file.
